<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>memory lane by keefesencen</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25313467">memory lane</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/keefesencen/pseuds/keefesencen'>keefesencen</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Voltron: Legendary Defender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drabble, Fluffy, Im in a voltron mood sadly, Lance and Keith are beyond awkward, M/M, klance, pre relationship stuff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 02:27:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>604</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25313467</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/keefesencen/pseuds/keefesencen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Lance starts thinking of the past while having a conversation with Keith. This leads to a surprising question.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Keith/Lance (Voltron)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>30</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>memory lane</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Lance can’t help but laugh. There is something funny about seeing Keith sunburn. Keith's body is red.You can see the many birthmarks on it. His face scar stands out a lot. Perhaps it feels like karma for all the times Keith has laughed at Lance. Keith doesn’t find the situation that funny. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You lived in Texas. You lived in the desert. How the heck did you never get sunburned until now?” Lance said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Keith crosses his arms as he usually does when he’s irritated.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I went outside during the night and wore sunscreen. Besides I’m in space most of the time to worry about this stuff.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Isn’t the sun in space?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t travel in the sun. That’s a suicide mission.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“If you could without dying..would you?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Totally.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Then don’t get sunburn.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lance couldn’t help but die laughing at his own jokes as usual. Keith taps his foot on the floor. Then shakes. Keith starts laughing. He’s laughing at </span>
  <em>
    <span>Lance's</span>
  </em>
  <span> joke. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lance had to stop laughing because of the realization. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The last time he personally saw Keith laugh this hard was years ago. When Hunk had the goo in his eyes during that mini house party in the palace. Lance feels a strange accomplishment. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It soon proves to be awkward. As Lance is standing there with a huge grin on his face. He begins to fiddle with his fingers.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What?” Keith asks.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Nothing. Just thinking of more jokes to make you laugh.” Lance shrugs.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You were lucky this time.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“My jokes are hilarious.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Your jokes involve us being in the blue lion. Asking if we hear anything. Then farting.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Now that is a memory. It’s really been five years since that day. It still feels weird to be able to breath. Not worry about fighting another battle. Even if Earth still needs repairs. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s just good to have you back Keith.” Lance admits.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He misses his friends. He misses hanging out with Voltron. He misses Allura the most. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re creeping me out Lance. What’s with this mushy stuff?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lance signs.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Nothing. I promise. Just memory lane stuff. I just wish Allura was here to see how peaceful everything is.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s peaceful on Earth. Space still needs help.” Keith admits.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Keith is always gone. Doing mysterious, cool space rebel stuff. Sometimes Lance  is jealous. Not that he would admit. He didn’t really want to be a farmer. Lance just needed Earth. He needs to be surrounded by nature for once. Not metal and dirt. He needs real rain.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Maybe..Maybe you should stay here for a while. We miss you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Like the great Ladies Man Lance would miss Lone Wolf Keith.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It takes a second for Lance to realize Keith is joking. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Serious, man...how about..you have a proper meal at my place. Lord knows how much space goo you have been consuming.” Lance doesn’t know half of what he is saying. His mouth is moving before his own brain The words practically trip over each other. You know, the usual. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He’s about to take them back but Keith nods. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That would be great.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“WHAT?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I said I would like to go out with you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Dude don’t word it like that.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What do you mean? I’m literally going out with you to dinner tonight.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Word it better and add it with my  parents.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I, Keith Kogane, am going to go to Lance Mcclain  house and consume food with his parents to eat something but space goo. Better?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Totally. I’ll just let Ma know before tonight. Gotta go!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lance waves off. Now that was the most bizarre conversation he had for a while. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I've only watched two episodes of the last season. I'm just thinking of how much I used to like volton. So wrote this drabble quickly. This is the first time I ever wrote an actual fic for voltron as it's 2 years after it ended.  Hope you enjoyed!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>